mlpocsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Surtensia
'WARNING: CONSIDERS SOMEWHAT OF GORE. VIEW AT YOUR OWN RISK' C. No. 1 "There was once a small villiage in Canterlot. Light beaming from every little nook and cranny, it seemed almost as if the entire villiage was made of pure diamond and crystal. It was the type of villiage where everypony knew everypony's name. It was a peaceful villiage." "Not many ponies know about this villiage, however, which was why there wasn't many ponies. This villiage is only a legend, and most ponies who have claimed they saw this mystical land were lying." "This land was known as Surtensia." "The villiage was small and tiny, and located inside of a cave big enough for it. Small straw houses sheltered the Surtensians, and a small grocery market provided food and nurishment. The Surtensians didn't have much luxury or riches, but either way, they were happy. Many of the Surtensians were colored in bright, sunny colors, mostly yellows, oranges, and the occassional pink, blue, even rainbow. (mostly occuring for eyes, mane and tail)" "However there was one fateful day when that villiage was no more." "The day that Chrysalis attacked Canterlot, she and her army were banished to an unknown land. That land was Surtensia." C. No. 2 "Chrysalis sent out one of her minions to go see if there was any life forms that they could feed off of. The Surtensians were scared by the loud 'boom' and sent one of the townsfolk out to see what it was. The young mare was named Marigold Palie." "Marigold went out of the cave she called home to see what it was, not knowing that she would be in for the shock of her life. A Changeling jumped out, name Ajira, and swallowed poor Marigold whole. Then, being a Changeling, she transformed into Marigold, and went back into the cave, assuring her friends and family it was nothing." "Boy, was it something." "Over the days, Marigold's friends and family saw that 'Marigold' was acting differently than usual. She was quiet and secluded, and often yelled at her Surtensian friends and family, often for no reason. 'Marigold, sweetie, are you feeling alright?' Marigold's mother, Gina Marie Palie, asked. 'Why, yes, Mother, I am feeling perfectly fine.' The Marigold imposter said, a sly grin appearing on her face. Gina Marie saw the Changeling's teeth and managed to choke out, 'Y-you're not Marigold....' That horrifying sly grin appeared on Ajira's face once again. 'Right you are, dearest Mother.' Gina Marie's screams and cries echoed through the entire cave." "This shocking discovery horrified the entire town. The days went, and the Surtensians thought (and hoped) the worst was over. It wasn't." C. No. 3 " 'Marigold' had to take care of the responsibilities of taking care of 'her' younger sister, Aaryn. Aaryn was one of the more 'rare' types of Surtensians, being a Unicorn. Most Surtensians, 5 out of every 30, are not Earth Ponies, which probably explained why little Unicorn Aaryn Palie had so many friends. Aaryn looked up to her big sister Marigold, and thought she was the best sister EVER." "And for a while, Ajira felt the same." "But Ajira remembered her mission. Changelings feed off of love. And Aaryn Palie was full of love for friends, family, and even strangers. Aaryn would be a heavy meal. And Ajira loved heavy meals. One night, as Ajira was preparing dinner for 'her' younger sister Aaryn, she decided that tonight would be the night. 'What's for dinner, sis?' Aaryn said, walking into the kitchen. 'You are.' Ajira said. Aaryn was silent for a moment before laughing, almost positive her sister was joking. Ajira turned around and started backing Aaryn into the corner. 'M-Marigold? What are you doing? The food's gonna burn! Marigold! I don't like this game!' Ajira swalloed Aaryn whole, like she did with the real Marigold. Fleeing from the scene of the crime, she purposely left the food on the stove, leaving the house to burn down." C. No 4 "The few Unicorns in Surtensia used water spells to put out the fire of Gina Marie's house. When the fire was out, some Surtensians went into the remains of the house to see what caused the fire, only to discover the burned remains of poor Aaryn Jaeina Palie." "The mayor, Greggor 'Gregley' Jaune, declared that due to two murders in one week, a lar ge rock will be put on the outside of the cave, blocking the entrance, four Unicorns guarding it, two back and two front. 'You are only to go outside of this cave unless you absolutely have to, for reasons such as fire, food shortage, and so on,' Greggor began. 'But do not overuse your privelages. We don't want more bad things getting in.' All the Surtensians nodded in agreement, loving the idea. They instantly felt safer. From the window of a small hotel sat Ajira. 'Perfect.' she laughed." C. No 5 "Over the days, things were peaceful. Calm, Serene. Normal, you could say. 'Marigold' had been given the small hotel room by the Mayor, due to 'her' house burning down and the death of 'her' mother and younger sister. The Mayor checked on her everyday to make sure she was okay. Mainly to make sure she didn't do anything stupid like kill herself. 'Hey, you alright?' he asked, entering 'Marigold's' room. 'Oh, yes, Mr. Mayor, I'm feeling fine.' 'Marigold' smiled. 'However, I feel like there is an empty hole in my heart ever since my mother and sister died...' 'Hey, it's alright, these things happen. At least you got to spend so much time with them before it happened,' the Mayor said. 'You're right, Mr. Mayor. I'm feeling much better. And I think you could help me feel even better than I am now....' 'Marigold' said, backing the Mayor into a corner, much like with Aaryn Palie. The Mayor's screams echoed through the entire cave as he, much like the rest of Ajira's victims, was swallowed whole." C. No. 6 "The news of the Mayor's death soon spread around the entire villiage of Surtensia. The ponies agreed that they should escape from the cave and get help, because the killer was obviously inside the cave. All the ponies rounded up to the large rock blocking the path and asked the guards for permission to leave. The guards exchanged glances at each other then let them pass. As they were about to remove the large rock, one Surtensian, named Angora Nevla, who was also Mari's best friend, smelled smoke. The ponies turned around, and saw something horrifying." "Their entire villiage was on fire. 'Where's Marigold!?' Angora said. 'There's no time! We need to leave! Now!' Angora's mother, Elaine Nevla, said, grabbing her daughter's hoof. 'No! Not without Marigold!' Angora yelled, getting free of her mother's grip. 'ANGORA!' Elaine yelled as her daughter dissappeared into the quickly rising smoke. She searched up and down the entire villiage. Unitl she finally saw her in one of the few unburned buildings. She ran to 'Marigold's' side. 'Marigold! What are you doing!? The entire villiage is going to burn! We need to leave!' Angora said. 'But I'm preparing dinner.' 'Marigold' said. 'We can have dinner when we're not dead!' Angora said, grabbing her 'best friend's' hoof." " 'But that wouldn't be much fun, now would it?' 'Marigold' said, giving Angora her deadly, toothy grin. 'Y-You're not Marigold....!' Angora stuttered, horrifyed. 'Right you are, my dearest Angora.' 'Marigold' said, transforming back into Ajira before Angora's very eyes. Angora tried to scream, but all that came out was a choked cry. She tried to get her hoof free from Ajira's grip, and succeded by kicking her in the gut. She ran back to the rest of the group like a scared filly." C. No. 7 " 'Mom! Dad! Everypony! The killer is here! She was taking the form of Marigold to fool us!' Angora shouted, rushing to the rest of the group. She hugged her mother and father. 'It's no use, the boulder is stuck!' Exclaimed Kyoko Ianme, one of Aaryn's closet friends. A pony in the distance of the crowd began coughing violently from the smoke. Then another. And another. Soon the entire crowd was coughing. 'Look!' Angora yelled, pointing. In the distance, a figure was coming closer to the crowd. And closer. And closer. Soon it was revealed to be Ajira. The crowd cowered and whimpered near the rock, some ponies even fainting from the smoke." " 'Dinner time already?' Ajira said, that sly, toothy grin appearing across her face. She pounced at the crowd, and swallowed countless ponies whole." "Hours later, only a few Surtensians had survived, managing to sneak past Ajira into an emergency tunnel they made long ago. The survivors were Angora, Elaine, and George Nevla. They were the only living Surtensians as far as they knew. Rumor has it that the Nevla's are still living in Canterlot. Some say that they died long ago. Whatever you believe in, my dear. Say, are those glowing blue eyes behind you?" Category:~InvaderXeena~ Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Stories Category:Local LMX Library Category:LMX Library Category:Gore Category:Stories Category:Sad Category:Death